


Into the Woods

by juliannos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I wanted this to be spooky, but it ended up fluffy/sensual/funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannos/pseuds/juliannos
Summary: Ves convinces Ignis to take a proper vacation for once in his life. When he insist on a roadtrip, of course things would go wrong and they're forced to spend the night in a cabin in the woods.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to edit and make sure that all of the spelling and grammar errors are gone, but I probably missed one (or 10). Please forgive them. I'll do my best to continue to edit and fix them as I find them.

Given the way the last road trip went, Ves was surprised when Ignis told her that he wanted to take trip outside of Insomnia. “Are you sure?” she remembered asking, an eyebrow raised as she watched him in the kitchen from the sofa.

“Of course I’m sure,” he replied. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well,” she began. “Last time you were on a road trip it… didn’t go well.”

“I do believe those were… extraordinary circumstances,” he said blithely. 

“They were,” she conceded. “So are we taking the Regalia?”

“Oh heavens no,” he said, moving his way over to her and sat next to her on the sofa. “We’ll be taking my car this time.” He leaned over to purr in her ear. “Beside, the less the others know, the better, yes?”

Ves glanced at him and smile coyly. “I suppose…” she said, trailing off placing a light kiss on his lips. “A vacation would be nice.”

Ves reminisced as she sat on the trunk of Ignis’ car, watching silently as he examined the flat tire before moving to the front and examining under the hood where a large cloud of steam was spewing. She listened to the rain patter quietly against the umbrella she was holding and wondered if she should go and attempt to shield Ignis from the rain. At this point, he had removed his glasses and stuffed them into his chest pocket, knowing they would just be getting in way during a rainstorm.

“Everything okay?” she called, turning to see him reach into the car.

“Of course,” he replied sarcastically. “Everything is splendid.”

Ves sighed, feeling bad. Maybe she was jinxed the whole thing when she’d ask if this was a good idea. “Can it be fixed?”

“Eventually,” he said, sighing heavily. “Though not by me. It’s going to need to be towed, I believe.” After a few moments longer, he closed the hood with a loud thunk and walked back towards her sitting on the trunk. Ves reached out, smoothing a hand along his arm and feeling his damp dress shirt sticking to his skin.

“Well, let’s try and face one problem at a time,” she said pragmatically, lifting her umbrella so they could both be under it. It didn’t offer a lot of the protection from the storm, but it did offer some. “First we should probably get somewhere dry.”

“That would be the smart move, yes,” he replied. “Though, I’m not sure there is a place nearby. It’s a pity we didn’t bring the camping equipment.” He stared pointedly down at her and Vex sighed dramatically. 

“I hate camping,” she replied fiercely. “And I wasn’t about to give you the option of camping, because, at some point I knew you somehow con a way into making me camp.”

“I hardly count this as a con,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her. “And the camping equipment was just going to be a failsafe in case this happened.”

She opened her mouth to keep arguing the point, but felt herself shiver as the damp cold began to seep through her clothing. Suppressing a shiver, she hopped down off the car, standing next to Ignis. “We can argue about this later,” she said. “Let’s just… get somewhere dry.”

“I think we could probably reach the last town we past through,” he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Did they have somewhere to stay though?” Ves asked. “I only remembered seeing a gas station.”

“I believe so,” he said, grabbing her hand in his. “Beside, we don’t have much choice at the moment. Better to head towards civilization now than to be walking outside at night.”

She sighed but nodded. Even though there was few daemons out at night now, there were still some. She’d rather not meet them. “Of course. It will at least be dry, maybe we can find a place to call someone. Or maybe we could actually find cell signal out here,” she grumbled, pulling her phone out see that she was still out of service area. She huffed and stuffed it back into her pocket.

Gripping the handle of the umbrella, she moved closer to Ignis as they walked down the sodden road, toward what she hoped was civilization. They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of their feet hitting the wet pavement in a rhythmic pattern as the rain beat it’s own soft rhythm on the umbrella. If she hadn’t been cold and miserable, Ves thought it would’ve been pretty romantic. As it was, she was doing her best not to shiver out of her skin.

When they had left Insomnia, it was for a short, but very much needed, vacation away from the city. Ignis had been wrapped up in his work as the king’s advisor which left little time for literally anything else. Ves had been adrift for a while before settling into painting full time, though she was actively looking for a “real” job. Painting was emotionally fulfilling but she felt like a leech on Ignis. She still has some savings, true, and she had offered it to him many times to help with living expenses, groceries, even nights out. But he refused every time with a tired smile and soft kiss to her forehead and she didn’t have the heart to argue.

So, in a move born out of frustration, she had asked for a vacation. One that she would pay for. She let him pick it, but she made sure to pay for the whole damn thing. There were a few arguments in the beginning -- they were both incredibly stubborn, after all -- but in the end she convinced him. Partially because she kept hiding his cards from him and partially through… other methods. All worth it to feel like she was finally able to give something back to him.

It was why, when he had asked for a road trip vacation, she was surprised. To her, a vacation was about being pampered and doing as little for yourself as possible. But Ignis seemed insistent on driving somewhere, anywhere, so she let it go. He wanted to escape and she supposed driving was an escape for him. Something he could control in his life. With that view, she couldn’t blame him for how appealing that idea was.

So it broke her heart that their trip had ended up like this: stranded, in the rain, in the middle of nowhere. Hardly a worthy vacation. She sighed again, wrapping her free arm around her middle in an attempt to keep warm. Ignis moved closer and she leaned into his warmth.

“You’re not beating yourself up about this, are you?” he asked, wrapping her arm through his.

“Perhaps,” she said quietly.

“I fail to see how my car breaking down is your fault. It is, in fact, probably my fault for not taking better care of it,” he said matter-of factly.

“It’s not entirely about the car breaking down,” she murmured. “Although, I’m not sure when you would’ve had time to have your car inspected. I think the only time you’re not at the Citadel is when you’re sleeping.”

“I have been… incredibly busy,” he said, voice soft. Ves snorted and then immediately tried to cover it with a cough. “You alright?” he asked her archly.

“Yes, sure,” she said, adjusting her grip on the umbrella. “Of course.”

He made a noncommittal noise, but didn’t comment further. They walked a few more minutes before Ignis stopped. Ves, not paying attention, continued walking a few step further until his lack of motion caused her to jolt. “Ignis, what are you doing?” she asked, annoyed.

“Look, I think I see a cabin over there,” he replied and began pulling her in the direction.

“Where?” she asked, confused. “All I see are trees. And and bushes. And other plants.”

“How is that I have better eyesight even without my glasses?” he asked, continuing to pull her in the direction of this supposed cabin.

“I can answer that honestly or not at all,” she said, trying her best not to trip over the tree roots sticking out of the ground. Ignis Ignis didn’t pause in his long strides, continually to pull towards what she could now see was a darkened wood cabin nestled into a copse of trees. “How did you…?” she began to ask, but let the question drop as he left go of her hand.

He raised a finger to his lips, summoning one of his daggers as he approached the door. She watched as he opened it slowly, first peering inside and then stepping across the threshold out of sight. Ves waited, her knuckles turning white on the umbrella handle. She knew it was safer this way, and being cautious was never a bad idea, but still she worried.

It was all for naught, however, as he reappeared a few seconds later and waved for her to come inside. “It’s perfectly safe,” he announced. Ves rushed towards the door, eager to be out of the rain. Before she entered, she closed the umbrella and left it leaning against the wooden cabin, just outside of the door. Once inside, she reached down and began to attempt to wring out her shirt. A small puddle appeared below her as she stood there, doing her best to dry her clothing.

Looking around, she could see that this place had probably been a hunting cabin at some point. There was a small sitting area made of rustic furniture around a fireplace that led to an even smaller kitchen, the door leading outside between them. Beyond there was a hallway leading to a bedroom on one side and a bathroom on the other. It also appeared to have been abandoned for a while, given the layer of dust many of the surfaces held. Ves resisted the urge to sneeze.

She heard Ignis behind her begin to lock the door, so she ventured over to the fireplace to examine it. It still held logs, it appeared, though how long they had been there, she could not tell. On the mantelpiece was a box of matches, although it only contained a few. She pulled one out, quickly running along the sides to light it. She picked up a smaller stick from a pile next to the fireplace and tried to light it with the match. Once it caught, she moved to light the fireplace proper.

“I’m impressed,” she heard Ignis say behind her.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “I do know how to do some things,” she said in a teasing tone. 

“What would your parents say about such a talent?” he questioned, a laugh bubbling up.

“Probably the usual, about how I’m a failure,” she muttered, poking the fireplace and trying not to think of her family. There was a decent fire going, so she dropped the stick into the fire and lifted her hands towards it. Ignis came to stand beside her, doing the same, but not before placing a firm kiss to her temple.

“You’re not a failure,” he said. She wanted to argue, but the cold has sapped her of much of her energy. Now, she just wanted to get warm. They spent the next hour or so in silence, warming themselves as much as they could by the fire before Ignis ventured into the kitchen to look for food and Ves searched the small house for extra clothes, blankets and the like. Even with the rain, she could tell the sun was setting and that they would probably be sleeping here for the night. 

As she moved, she could feel her clothes sticking to her uncomfortably. She tugged at them, trying to get them to lay correctly against her, but the damp caused them to shift. Finally, after finding a few blankets without moth holes and doing her best to make the bed, she walked back to the main room to find Ignis scowling at the kitchen.

“Nothing worth eating?” she asked, standing next to the fireplace once more.

“Nothing to eat, more likely,” he grumbled, opening another cabinet and she could see that it was bare, except for a small spider web.

“I’m sure we can last until tomorrow,” she said. “One night without dinner won’t kill us.” He grunted but said nothing as he continued to open the cabinet doors.

She smiled at him and turned to watch the flames dance in the fireplace. After a few moments she heard him grumble once more, closing the door with more force than was entirely necessary. He walked over and stood next to her, obviously perturbed with the lack of provisions.

“We’ll be fine,” she insisted, attempting to calm his annoyance.

“I know,” he said. “But to have nothing…”

“This place looks abandoned,” Ves said. “Probably was used by the Hunters for a while and now that they’re not needed, there’s not really a reason to keep it stocked.”

He made a small ‘humph’ sound, but didn’t respond.

She giggled to herself before moving to adjust her shirt once more. It was sticking to her again and she hated the feeling of it. Sighing, she tugged it into its proper place. After a few moments, she felt it sticking again and grunted as she tugged it once more.

“Uncomfortable?” Ignis asked. 

“Just a little,” she grunted, finally dropping her hands to her sides. “Aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer, looking at her for a long moment before moving closer to her, crowding into her space. Ves thought about moving away, but also, she could feel the warmth coming from his skin and she wanted nothing more than to plaster herself to him, if only to feel warm again. “Ignis,” she said finally, staring up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied noncommittally, moving closer once more. Ves thought if he got any closer they’d be the same person. She felt her breath hitch as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I just realized how… alluring you look.” Well then.

His hands felt like embers when they came to rest on her hips, warming her skin through her damp clothes. It was now she finally noticed that his dress shirt, once a light grey, had become almost entirely transparent. As he pulled her closer towards him, she watched the muscles in his chest and arms move under the fabric.

Ves placed her hands against his chest, feeling the smooth, damp fabric beneath her hands. She wondered idly if her touch was as warm to him as his was to her. Sliding her hands, she looped them around his neck, swinging back and forth a little. “You know,” she said, her tone light. “I did wonder how we should spend a evening in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods.”

“I have a few ideas,” he muttered, leaning down to place kisses against her neck. She stifled a giggle, coughing lightly to do so. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her skin for a moment before she spoke again.

“Well now, Mr. Scientia,” she began, a haughty tone in her voice. “I’m not sure that --”

He raised his head for a brief moment to stare directly into her eyes. Before she had the chance to continue her thought, he leaned down once more, kissing her fiercely. Whatever she had planned on saying, she promptly forgot. His hands moved under her shirt, caressing the her chilled skin as he slowly began pushing the garment up.

Ves, for her part, had immediately began to unbutton his shirt, stopping only to run her hands across his chest and feeling his muscles tense and release under her touch. Struggling with the buttons for a few moments, she finally managed to undo them all and pushed the shirt from Ignis’ shoulders. Soon after, Ignis successfully managed to separate themselves long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

Hearing it land somewhere behind her, she turned to look for a moment before Ignis brought her face back towards him. “We should, mmm,” she started to say before his lips pressed to hers once again. “We should try and let our clothes dry,” she said, this time getting her sentence out before her lips her occupied once more.

“They’ll be dry in the morning,” he murmured against her lips as he started to pull her towards the bedroom that was tucked into the back of the cabin. She followed easily, her hands still caressing his skin.

“But the wrinkles,” she replied, putting up a token effort to be responsible.

In that moment, she felt herself lifted and instinctually wrapped her legs around his hips. Gripping on to his shoulder, she peered down at Ignis and saw the fire in his eyes. Any protests she had left her as she reached up a hand to cradle his face. He leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. “In this moment,” he whispered. “I care for nothing and no one but you.”

Ves took a deep breath. And then she pulled him into a deep kiss. 

\----

The next morning, Ves groaned when a bright light flashed across her eyes. She turned to bury her face into Ignis’ shoulder, who grunted as she did so. She didn’t want to get up, but then again, she never wanted to get up in the morning. She was never a morning person.

She felt Ignis move, either attempting to get up or find a more comfortable position now that she had invaded his space. Gripping on to the blanket, she pulled it over her head just as he was trying to pull it in another direction. “Ignis, let go,” she mumbled annoyed.

“You let go,” he replied, voice just as sleepy and continued to tug. 

“This is why we have a giant bed,” she replied, wrapping a leg into the covers in order to keep them on her.

“We have a giant bed because you don’t know how to share,” he said. “Ves let go.”

“No,” she replied petulantly.

“You’ll leave me no choice if you don’t,” he said.

“Fight me,” she mumbled, not really meaning it, as she continued to cocoon herself into the blanket.

“I did warn you,” he said, before she felt his fingers begin to trace along her sides gently, until he found the place that he her squirm. Before she could untangle herself, she was being tickled.

“Ignis, stop!” she exclaimed, now awake and more annoyed than before. 

“Then share the blanket,” he said quickly, removing his hands to snatch the now free blanket away from her.

She huffed, pushing her hair out of her face and moving to stand from the bed. After all that, she definitely wasn’t tired anymore and didn’t really want to cuddle with her tickle attacker either. She started grabbing their clothing, throwing his clothes at him while struggling into her own. Ignis just muttered at her as they landed on him.

She tried to pull the blanket off him one last time before giving up. She moved into the main living area to pick her shirt, and finding it still damp in a few places from being unceremoniously thrown on the floor. Great, she thought, pulling it over her head. At least it’s sunny today. She puttered around a little longer, checking the kitchen cabinets once more for anything that could be coffee, but found it bare. 

She sighed and picked up Ignis’ dress shirt and walked back to the back room. She folded it idly and placed it on top of him. Ves sat down next to him, and reached out to tap his shoulder. “I look for coffee. Doesn’t look like there’s any here,” she said.

“Figures,” he mumbled, peering at her from beneath the blanket. “I suppose we should begin our walk to town then?”

“If we want to eat today, probably,” she agreed, watched as he sat up and stretched. Ves found herself watching him appreciatively until she saw the smirk cross his face. At that, she rolled her eyes and reached over for his shirt, swing it around to smack him in the face.

He laughed as he caught it. “You are so incredibly easy to annoy, my love,” he said, leaning to place a soft kiss. She just scrunched up her face in response, causing him to laugh and kiss her once more. After a few moments, she pulled away and began to stand up.

“You should get dressed so we can go and find someone to help us with the car,” she said. But before she could move out of the room, Ignis grabbed her and pulled her back towards him.

“Or,” he whispered into her ear. “We could just stay here for the rest of the morning.”

She was tempted. So so tempted. But they really did need find food and get the car fixed. “Ignis,” she said, turning around in his embrace. “We really should be on our way soon.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, giving her eskimo kisses and glazed at her under heavy lids. Ves was torn: they should leave, gather their things, walk to the nearest town, maybe call back to the Crown City to let someone know what happened, and get a bite to eat. But it had been a long time since they’d been truly alone, away from all their normal responsibilities. She felt herself drawn in and soon she was straddling him on the bed, one hand buried in his hair and the other hand stroking him. His own hands had wandered under her shirt, massaging her breasts and causing her to moan.

Which of course meant neither of them heard the knocking at the cabin door, nor when the door opened, not when their two friends called out their names. It was only when she heard the shouts of surprise did she realize they weren't alone.

“Well, it seems you don’t need help after all,” came the voice of her best friend, Mia. Turning she saw both Mia and Gladio standing in the doorway, pointed looking at anywhere but them, but also attempting to hold back laughter.

Ves jumped up, almost falling over as her foot got caught in the sheets. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” she practically shouted as she felt her face beginning to turn bright red. 

“Trying to rescue you,” Gladio said, voice gruff. “Neither of you had mentioned arriving at the hotel, so we got concerned. Apparently for no reason.”

“Oh Ignis,” Mia said, voice going into a high falsetto. “We’re so lost and alone, whatever will we do?” Ves assumed her friend was attempting an impression of her -- never mind that Ves had been the one to try and leave this awful place.

Mia continued the theatrics as they leaned into Gladio, dramatically placing a hand on her forehead. “Oh, who will come and save us?” Ves felt like her ears were going to burn off.

Gladio was laughing, his eyes closed in mirth. “Oh I’m sure I can think of something to pass the time until help arrives,” he said, joining in with the mocking by taking on Ignis’ rather distinct accent. Or trying to.

“I don’t sound anything like that,” Ignis said from behind her.

“Get out,” Ves demanded, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in their direction. They only laughed more, but did at least leave. Once they were gone, she buried her face in her hands and sighed.

“They’re never going to let us live this down,” Ignis said from behind her.

She groaned. “Do you think we could ditch them?”

“We probably shouldn’t,” he replied. “Beside, considering Gladio’s tracking skills, we definitely couldn’t.”

She groaned again. So much for a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend for letting me borrow Mia, even though I think they enjoy having Mia torture Ves a little too much. Also, I ended up cutting out the smut scene that was planned because I really just wanted to finish this and it was already 3x as long as I was planning on. If you want me to finish it and put it back in, I'll do my best to do so!


End file.
